Max's Hate
'In-Character' History ''Overview 'Max's Hate' or simply 'Hate' is Max-Tex's personal starship. Originally part of Kuat Industries' fleet of ''Firespray starcraft re-introduced during the Galactic Civil War, it is the successor to his previous ship, the Hornet II. Many claim that a Corellian-based criminal syndicate, the La'Tonya family, gave it to him as a gift during his brief time as their enforcer. It is known that the ship has since been greatly customized and modified by the hunter with the addition of faster and highly maneuverable sub-light engines and a wide assortment of surprise weapons. He has also expanded the overall interior of the ship to make it big enough to house his personal and aging BARC speederbike, which he affectionately calls Diablo. Many of these enhancements have cut into legal galactic flight regulations and are likely to get the ship impounded by the New Republic. ''Special Features The interior of the ship consists of the ''Diablo in a special hanger, three fugitive holding cells, a cargo and weapons storage area, a special compartment for his Mandalorian armor, and service ducts to repair the engine, hyperdrive, and shield generator without having to leave the ship. The AI shares a wireless connection with Max's battle helmet which relays him important strategic information and situational updates as they come to give him the advantage over any enemy. Should Hate be destroyed in any event, the AI is programmed to automatically download and back-up its unique information and sentience into the helmet as a fail-safe through this link. The holding cells themselves are simple utility cots built into the bulkhead with displays meant to monitor medical and vital conditions of those inside as well as sedative equipment to keep them under control and energy fields to keep victims from escaping. ''Life ''Hate's programming and personality is just like her chassis: Beautiful on the outside yet cold, calculating, and deadly on the inside. Such a case of AI rampancy is unheard of and nothing indicates why it is like this. Despite this, Max shares a unique relationship with the witty on-board machine. Upon initial activation when given to him, it went homicidal. In the process, Hate had destroyed thousands of credits in property damage as well as four CorSec police cruisers before being forcibly shut down. This psychotic and sociopathic attitude almost sent her to the junkyard. Max, on the other hand, saw many uses for this kind of behavior specifically involvement in his line of work. Since then, the organic and the machine have formed a very close and almost strangely romantic bond while remaining strictly professional. Her holographic appearance is designed to fool the viewer into thinking she's really a sweet, funny, living, human woman until her true nature guided by Max's steady hands reveals itself. At times, she's forced to use laymans terms when explaining high-tech functions to Max. Roleplaying Thread Links Gallery File:Cortana-H3.png|Holographic representation File:Hate.jpg File:RishiHate.jpg|On approach to the planet of Rishi File:Max's Diablo.jpg|Max's BARC Speederbike, the Diablo File:ScreenShot0046.jpg|''Hate'' as she originally appeared when Max first received her File:ScreenShot0052.jpg|A view from the cockpit Hate Weapon Loadout.jpg|Weapons Loadout Category:Starship